dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Lunar Black Sky
Lunar Black Sky(ルナ・ブラック・スカイ; Runa burakku sukai) is Berolina Gremory's Ultimate Attack, said to be her trump card against a tough opponent. By mixing her three different heritages between Bael, Alastor and Paimon, she can create a massive sword made out of Power of Destruction, serving as both a weapon and a ranged attack. By completely harmonizing the powers within herself, Berolina can create a technique that, according to mary Beelzebub, can pretty much match and even defeat a Ultimate-class devil if struck. Summary Berolina first idea for this technique was probably during her training with Nemesis during the events of Volume 8, when she started to learn how to manage her three inherited powers in order to create her own techniques using Andernach System. Tempted in using all of her powers in just one move, she was forbid by Nemesis since she said Berolina was too young and innexperienced for such high-leveled control, and if she's not careful, she might even kill her own comrades. The technique had a proper introduction during the events of Volume 9, when Berolina claims she has been training such technique in secret. Abilities By first shooting her webs up to the sky in a straight line, Berolina then embeds her own Power of Destruction in it in order to take shape, usually in the form of a giant sword, while also using her charisma ability to hold it in such. With total control over it, Berolina then swings Lunar Black Sky forward, dealing massive explosive damage and annihilating anything in it's path. Black Lunar Sky can also cause enviroumental damage, since once swinged, the Power of Destruction in it will erractically spread across the affected area, produce and bounce around orbs of Power of Destruction to further destroy its surroudings. Drawbacks Being still a rookie and young devil, Berolina cannot hold this technique for too long, as she takes the risk of death in case Lunar Black Sky goes awry and targets herself. Since it also needs total synchronization and time for it's formation, Berolina will become vulnerable against outside damage, and since her control and powers are still developing, there's a limit of many she can unleash in great periods of time. In case she does use this technique, since the attack is only in a straight line, while the frontal reach is large, the area it covers is limited and easily dodgeable. The attack also won't distinguish foe from ally, and as such Berolina might harm and even kill her comrades if not special care is taken. Trivia * The images of Lunar Black Sky are from Tolza's "Super Tolza Special: Rolling Tolza Buster Slash Type-O technique" from Yakushoku Distpiari - Gesellshaft Blume series. * The name of the Technique is a nod and homage from Berolina to her boyfriend and protagonist Ichijou Tsukino. * According to Nemesis, Lunar Black Sky has the power to completely destroy the Gremory territory, which is the size of Honshu Island. Navigation Category:Fanon Abilities